


Presque près de toi

by Michi4D



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, Distance, Established Relationship, Français | French, M/M, Phone Sex, Smutember 2020
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michi4D/pseuds/Michi4D
Summary: Rien n'y faisait, son esprit était ailleurs, dansces bras musclés, contre ce torse puissant, couvert de baisers et de mots doux...Prompt : Long distance
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Smutember 2020





	Presque près de toi

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai vu le [Smutember](https://smutember.tumblr.com/Prompts) et j'ai été inspiré, alors voilà ! Je ne vais pas faire tous les jours, désolée d'avance.

Le vent poussait ses cheveux, devenus un peu longs, sur son visage. Oikawa remit plusieurs mèches à leur place, un peu agacé. Il essayait vainement de se concentrer sur son dossier. Il était dessus depuis un moment. Pas moyen, pas un mot ne voulait apparaître sur la page blanche, seule la petite barre clignotante le fixait, comme si elle le narguait. Il avait encore le temps avant de rendre son travail, mais il voulait s'y prendre à l'avance pour ne pas être débordé en fin de semestre.   
Il gigota sur sa chaise, tapota son clavier, effaça le texte. Rien n'y faisait, son esprit était ailleurs, dans _ces bras musclés, contre ce torse puissant, couvert de baisers et de mots doux_...  
Oikawa secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées, et les suivantes, de sa tête. Son cœur accéléra la cadence, ne voulant rien lâcher. Malgré la fenêtre ouverte, il avait un peu chaud. Des fourmis parcouraient son corps, s'arrêtant sur son bas ventre. Il sentit ses joues chauffer.  
Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas vu son petit ami, bien qu'ils s’appelaient souvent, son être entier lui manquait. Il n'osa pas compter à quand remontait leur dernière rencontre. Ils ne se promettaient pas de se voir car leur emploi du temps chargé et variable pouvait briser la moindre de ces promesses là.   
Il voyait déjà comment allait se passer leur prochaine rencontre, leurs prochains ébats...Son cœur s'emballa, il ne pouvait plus chasser les images, souvenirs ou fantasmes, qui défilaient dans sa tête. Il ferma son ordinateur sans prendre le temps de fermer les pages ouvertes et alla s'allonger afin de céder au désir qui l'envahissait. Il voulait prendre son temps, prendre le temps de se toucher et de se faire du bien. Il se mit sur le dos et ferma les yeux. Ses mains glissaient sur son corps, d'abord sur ses vêtements, petit à petit, elles devinrent plus téméraires. Envolé le t-shirt, au revoir le pantalon et le caleçon. Il était à moitié débraillé mais qu'importait. Son plaisir était la chose la plus importante à ce moment. Il caressa sa peau nue, soufflant longuement par la bouche.  
Soudain, une sonnerie retentit, rompant le charme de l'ambiance dans laquelle il avait glissé avec délice. Il se maudit un temps de n'avoir pas éteint son portable avant de reconnaître _cette_ sonnerie particulière qu'il n'avait mit que pour une personne de son répertoire. L'univers lui envoyait un signe. Ses mains se précipitèrent presque à la recherche de l'appareil.

\- Bonsoir, dit-il d'une petite voix, tentant de masquer son état et son activité par la même occasion.  
\- Bonsoir, lui répondit son amant. Le corps entier d'Oikawa frémit.   
Il se mordit la lèvre pour empêcher un gémissement de s'enfuir. Sa respiration s'affolait elle aussi. Son sexe ne tarda pas à s'éveiller et à se dresser lentement.   
\- Je te dérange ? demanda Iwaizumi.  
\- N-non non ! Pas du tout ! répondit le brun avec une voix allant chercher dans les aiguës.  
Cet appel était de la torture. Il allait vite devoir abréger ou entraîner son amant, car il n'allait pas pouvoir garder le secret longtemps.  
\- Tu es fatigué ou excité ? s'enquit le jeune homme en souriant. Il connaissait bien les intonations de son petit ami. Cette manière de soupirer d'aise comme s'il était autre part. Un lieu plaisant.  
\- Les deux...souffla Oikawa en serrant les jambes. Le problème était résolu.  
Iwaizumi rit, faisait frémir son petit ami une nouvelle fois.   
\- Je peux te tenir compagnie ?  
\- Oui...s'il te plait...supplia Oikawa en serrant le téléphone dans sa main.   
\- Tu es nu ?   
\- Hm, hm, opina Oikawa,   
\- Tu te touches ?  
\- Hm..Hajime...parle, encore...  
La voix d'Oikawa se brisa, ses hanches s'animèrent, sa main était fermement posée sur son sexe. Il appliqua de lents va et viens.   
\- Imagine, mes lèvres sur ta peau, commença le jeune homme. Oikawa soupira, ses poils se hérissèrent. Ses muscles se contractèrent lorsqu'il entendit son amant respirer avec difficulté. Il le voyait, lui aussi, se masturber tout en retenue.   
\- Oh...Hajime...  
\- Tu te souviens de comment mes mains te caressent, ma bouche aussi ? Tu vois quelles zones j'aime bien mordiller, hein ?  
Oikawa gémit, son autre main vint jouer avec ses tétons, les tordant tendrement. La chaleur monta dans son bas ventre, son sexe palpitait dans sa main. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux collaient sur son front. Sa peau était parcouru de frissons.   
\- Je te veux en moi Hajime...murmura-t-il d'une voix sensuelle et envoûtante.  
\- Put... Toru ! pesta l'intéressé entre ses dents.   
Son souffle devint totalement erratique, gonflant le cœur d'Oikawa de joie, faisant tressaillir son corps. Leurs murmures et leurs gémissements se répondaient. Plus aucun mot ne se formaient, seulement des sons obscènes, des bruits de tissus, des prénoms dévorés par le désir...  
\- Toru...je t'ai...je t'aime...articula difficilement le brun.  
Sa voix tremblait, son souffle si près de l'oreille de son amant semblait le matérialiser près de lui.   
\- Moi...auss...  
Tout son corps se tendit, il tenta de respirer profondément, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Son orgasme le secoua tout entier, emportant avec lui la preuve de son désir; un long gémissement. Des étoiles dansaient derrière ses paupières toujours closes. Tout pantelant, Oikawa entendit son petit ami jouir à l'autre bout du fil, son corps trembla de plus belle.   
\- Oh putain...s'exclama Iwaizumi, j'avais pas eu d'orgasme comme ça depuis longtemps...  
Oikawa rougit et rit du commentaire de son amant.   
\- Moi non plus...avoua-t-il.  
La silence se fit, chacun prit le temps pour que son corps retrouve son calme, écoutant simplement la respiration de l'autre. Savoir que l'être aimé partageait un bout de leur temps faisait s'envoler toutes leurs inquiétudes et _ce manque_.   
\- J'espère te voir bientôt, chuchota Iwaizumi avec tendresse.  
\- J'espère aussi...  
Il n'y avait pas de tristesse dans leurs mots, juste de l'amour et cet espoir teinté d'une promesse tenue secrète que chacun ferait tout pour voir l'autre. Ils continuèrent de parler, leurs paroles occupant une partie de leur nuit. 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu !  
> Pour suivre mes projets vous pouvez voir tout sur mon [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PlasticLemonade)


End file.
